School of Defence
by Flame is my Soul
Summary: AU. After the betrayal of Darien and a horrible event. The new Usagi decides to attend a School of Defence to help the world any way she can. Of course, the Gundam Boys just happen to be there. UH (takes place after the defeat of Chaos, the senshis are st
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: To anyone who reads this, which isn't a lot of you, I'm sure, Sailor moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Sorry, but I cannot provide you with the names of the geniuses who created Sailor moon and Gundam Wing, cause I can't be bothered to look it up. And if you were thinking of trying to sue me, let's just say going to all those trouble for $28.15 (New Zealand currency) is not worth it.  
  
A/N: Hi, um. this is my first Sailor moon/ Gundam Wing fic though I've read a few dozens of them. This is just an idea I got reading Angel Goddess' Boei Academy, which she hasn't updated in like forever. Though the plotline is not exactly the same. So I'm going to put up this chapter and if you don't like it, tell me. It will be gone before you can say 'baka'. By the way, excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes (I'm thirteen and I absolutely despise English).  
  
Summery: AU. After the betrayal of Darien and a horrible event. The new Usagi decides to attend a School of Defence to help the world any way she can. Of course, the Gundam Boys just happen to be there. U/H (takes place after the defeat of Chaos, the senshis are still alive)  
  
Key:  
  
'...'= Someone thinking or talking telepathically.  
  
"..."= Someone talking  
  
~*  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
~*= A letter or note  
  
School of Defence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Decision  
  
It was a sunny morning in a house on the roads of the crowded Tokyo. A pretty 17 yrs old teenager ran down the hollow stairs of the Tsukinos' residence. Her long, silver blonde hair was tied back in curious odangoes. Sadness and a hint of emptiness shone in her dark blue orbs. Though she looked harmless and innocent, her heart shaped face was cold and emotionless. An aura of power and strength surrounded her. All those who knew her thought that she was ditzy, happy, cheerful and slightly clumsy.  
  
That is until two weeks ago, on her 17th birthday. Something had happened and Usagi Tsukino had changed drastically, few people knew what happened. From then on, she only ever smiled to her family and friends; to everyone else she was graceful and inhumanly cold.  
  
Usagi smiled bitterly.  
  
Inhuman.  
  
That fitted her perfectly. She was no human; she was the Princess of the Moon, future Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Cosmos, Protector of the Universe. Yet all she wanted to be was a normal teenager, worrying over exams not saving the world from monstrous Youmas.  
  
Powerful as she is, anyone would be upset after getting her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Though Usagi accepted this differently from what others thought she would do, for Usagi has changed that night, she would no longer be the girl who would cry for not getting the extra cookie or forgetting her lunch. Whether this sudden change was caused by the shock of betrayal or the other event of the night, Usagi didn't know. But now she was almost thankful that it had happened, well the betrayal anyway. 'It brought me out of fantasyland. Oh, how foolish of me to believe in love? I'm used to be a hopeful, little girl living in her fantasyland believing that love exists and is around us. Then reality, made her cruel entrance.' Usagi threw back her head and laughed bitterly, vaguely aware of the tears streaming down her face. 'Welcome to the real world' she said harshly to herself before wiping the unwanted tears off her pale face.  
  
Turning into the warm and inviting living room, she spotted her family sitting around the wildly roaring fire in the fireplace. When she entered, everyone looked up and was surprised to find their daughter (or sister in Sammy's case) dressed in plain jeans and a black shirt. She looked...different. Her aura was colder. The innocent and bunny-loving girl was gone.  
  
"Mum, dad, Sammy. I've come to a decision. I have decided that I want to move to Colony 4 (is that right?). I searched on the computer and found a defence academy that might accept me. I've already sent my enrolment form." Usagi told her family, her voice was firm and clear.  
  
"Are you sure, honey? I mean you'll be leaving all your friends behind an the senshi... and what about that boyfriend of yours?"  
  
At this, Usagi jerked up her head sharply.  
  
"Please do not speak of Darien, mother." Her voice cold, she had not told her family about Darien. Though the police informed them of the events that happened later that night. But Sammy had accidentally over heard she tell the other senshis. "Chaos has been defeated, I am no longer in need here. I want to train more to help those that need me. The inners might be able to come and visit and the outers will stay and take care of the aftermath before moving with me."  
  
"Why are you doing this, sis?" this came from the confused Sammy.  
  
Turning to face her younger brother, Usagi's eyes softened.  
  
"Remember on my birthday when I found Darien cheating on me with Motoki's sister? Well, it is the time for you to know what happened after this...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After witnessing her beloved Darien kissing the other girl, Usagi was blinded with tears of betrayal and bitterness. She ran and ran. Usagi ran down every dark alley of Tokyo, till she heard him...  
  
"No, No! Somebody help me! Help!" it was the desperate voice of a young boy, he yelled across the dark alley.  
  
The men surrounded the frightened kid, cackling darkly. Laughing at his hopeless efforts of escaping.  
  
"Nobody will hear you here! And if they do, we'll beat them too." Sneered one of the men. As the others laughed mercilessly.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi had watched in horror as the scene before her unfolded, the screams of the child had filled the cold and harsh breeze of the cruel and silent night. She remembered wanting to transform then and there but was held back by this unknown force that was inside her. So instead she did the next best thing, she picked herself up and ran to the nearest phone booth and rang the police.  
  
They had arrived just in time, though the boy was severely injured, the doctors were determined that he'll be able to live.  
  
Although the child's family and the police thanked Usagi for saving the child, Jack's life, Usagi still carried the guilt of being helpless. She should have transformed or interrupted them; instead she stood there like a coward, unable to help. Every time she closed her eyes, images of the event of that night would reappear. The guilt was unbearable. The boy's screams of pain still echoed through her mind frequently, yet the guilt and pain made Usagi mature rapidly. Usagi no longer believed in longer lasting love and was convinced it didn't exist. 'After all, who could proof me wrong?'  
  
Instead she wanted to be able to fight both physically and magically. The only thing that hasn't changed was her loyalty to her friends and the value of her friendship.  
  
After speaking to her family, she contacted Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako for a senshi meeting at the temple. It was time to tell them the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning down the street, Usagi arrived at the Temple unnaturally early. But then, Usagi had done nothing usual in the past two weeks.  
  
When she arrived, Rei was meditating but she looked very, very worried. 'Why would Usagi be calling for a senshi meeting when Chaos have been defeated?' something must be wrong.  
  
"Hiya Rei! I'm here." Usagi said as she entered, looking a bit more cheerful.  
  
"Usagi! I can't believe you're early. Look here comes the others." Rei said as a blue-haired girl entered the room with two others behind her. All of them mirrored the same feeling that Rei felt. Something must be wrong. No matter how much Usagi has changed, she never calls senshi meetings, especially without the outer senshis.  
  
"Hi guys, sit. And stop looking so worried. I have something to tell you. I want you to tell me how you like the idea, ok?" said a slightly nervous Usagi. "I'm going to go to Colony 4. There is this great defence school there. I want to go to study so that I'll be able to help those who need me. Both in fighting and magic."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But...that means you'll be leaving Tokyo..." Rei started uncertainly.  
  
"And...we'll only get to see you in the holidays..." this came from Minako whom looked close to tears.  
  
"What if you need help... what it there is an enemy there... and wouldn't you need someone to practice your fighting skills with..." Makoto said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ami, (who was clearly oblivious to their staring) expectantly because she had not said a word. What they saw surprised them, Ami was smiling, and she didn't look sad at all. In fact she looked positively happy. Still not noticing the others' stares, she continued typing into her computer determinedly. Finally, she looked up and turned her head to Usagi's direction.  
  
"I think it's a great idea, Usa. I've always wanted to go to a medical school there. And recently they have offered me a full scholarship. I just checked and our schools are only a few blocks apart." Ami said. Rei, Makoto and Minako exchanged a glance. In one day, they'll be losing two wonderful senshis and better friends.  
  
"I've also found a Modelling company that are accepting trainees, if you're still interested Minako." Ami quickly said, understanding their looks. "There is an abandoned temple between me and Usa's school, it's very old and cheap but..." Ami trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it. There is no one else here for me. I'll sell the temple and move into the new one in around two weeks. Is that ok for you two?" Rei said, sensing Ami's uncertainty. To tell the truth, she was happy. Her friends were everything to her, especially Usa.  
  
"I'll take the modelling offer. Thanks Ami, you're the best." Minako said enthusiastically.  
  
Ami smiled and turned to Makoto. "Mako-chan, I was wondering if you could stay at Rei's temple and help her organise it. That way you can cook for us when we come by."  
  
Seeing Makoto was a little disappointed, Usagi decided to spoil her surprise. "We won't let you hang around the temple your entire live or anything. With Rei's temper I seriously doubt you'll last that long, anyway." *ducks food thrown at her by a furious Rei* "you see, I've already enrolled you, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru into my school for next term. That way the outers won't be lonely." Makoto smiled at this, her friends had not forgotten about her.  
  
" I take it everyone is happy?" Everyone nods. "Then I'll tell you the next part of my surprise-" groans echoed throughout the room. "I hate surprises," Minako muttered to herself. "I'm going to be training as a Gundam Pilot. I heard that the 5 current pilots are at the academy for a mission. And with a little help from Pluto, who is calling herself Doctor S., I'll be able to transfer my magic through my Gundam."  
  
"Cool! That is awesome!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"It will take a lot of planning, maybe I'll be able to help!"  
  
"Ok, the last thing before we start eating Rei poor-" *Rei growls dangerously*. "You'll need to change your names so they'll be easier to read and pronounce. I'm going by Serena Moon, any ideas for yourselves?"  
  
"Lita." The brunette decided without hesitation.  
  
"I'll change it to Amy, it still sounds pretty much the same but it's and English name." This came from our favourite bookworm.  
  
"Raye. Don't even ask." Commanded the hot-tempered temple guardian.  
  
"I don't know, I like my name as it is..." The blonde said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey! How about just Mina. It's just your name without the last syllable." Amy said, (surprise, surprise).  
  
"That's great! I love it! Mina! Mina! Mina!" the over-enthusiastic girl exclaimed as she hopped around the room making Raye frown.  
  
"Baka onna!" she muttered under her breath. (Remind you of anyone? ()  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Seeing the start of a long and pitiful argument, Lita interrupted them before they can start.  
  
"Shut up, you two!" Ignoring the glares she received, Lita went on. "Usagi.I mean Serena-" "Don't worry, call me Usagi." "Yeah ok, well, I was thinking that maybe it will be a good idea for me and Haruka to teach you some fighting, that way you'll kick everyone's butt once you get there!" This seemed to catch the others' attention as they pondered about what they could do to help their friend to reach her goal.  
  
"That's right, thanks for reminding me, Lita! Serena, I wanted to teach you how to mask your emotions and put on an emotionless face. Though you seem to be pretty good at it as it is. It will be good practice and you still need to work a little on your eyes, it gives way to much information. You should also work on the death glares. But make sure you can warm up to the people that you think are friendly." Raye said, clearly happy to be passing on her skills.  
  
"And I'll help you maintain your harmless, ditzy and innocent look when you need them to fool you enemies!" Mina added, eyes going out of focus thinking of all the 'cute' outfits she'll get Serena to model.  
  
"I'm working on a new and improved communicator that will also allow us to communicate and track down anyone we need. It will act like a laptop. I've programmed it so it's hack proof." This came from the all-knowing Amy when she finally looked up from her mini-laptop. "I'll also help you with the wonderful art of hacking, too, if you want."  
  
"Thanks guys, for everything you're doing for me, I really appreciate it." Serena said sincerely.  
  
"Ok, then. Let's get to work." Amy said, returning to her trusty laptop. "We have two weeks before we move to Colony 4. I'm going to work out a schedule for you. I'm sorry Usa, but you'll have to wake up early. It would be a good habit to keep if you want to impressed your new school." Serena nodded. "So you'll meet with Haruka and Lita at 4am in the Temple to do your training in Martial Arts and weapons. At noon, you'll stay with Rei for your spiritual and mind lessons. I'll come at 4pm to go over hacking, how to control your Gundam, strategies and tactics and the use of your Cosmos magic with you. That will last till 9pm. For the rest of the time, you'll want to pack or get some quality sleep. On Saturday s, you'll go shopping with Mina who'll show you the best outfits for fighting practices and so on."  
  
"Wow! You're really something Amy." Muttered Mina making Amy blush.  
  
"Thanks Amy. The schedule is great! Though I was wondering if Raye could also do some meditation exercises with me." Serena said happily.  
  
Rei fell off her chair. Two weeks ago, you'd never find Usa studying let along waking up before dawn. Now, not only that, she wants to learn how to meditate. 'She's definitely changed. For the better. It's gonna be two very, very long weeks.'  
  
A/N: So how did ya like it? REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: To anyone who reads this, which isn't a lot of you, I'm sure, Sailor moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Sorry, but I cannot provide you with the names of the geniuses who created Sailor moon and Gundam Wing, cause I can't be bothered to look it up. And if you were thinking of trying to sue me, let's just say going to all those trouble for $28.15 (New Zealand currency) is not worth it.  
  
Summery: AU. After the betrayal of Darien and a horrible event. The new Usagi decides to attend a School of Defence to help the world any way she can. Of course, the Gundam Boys just happen to be there. U/H (takes place after the defeat of Chaos, the senshis are still alive)  
  
Key:  
  
'...'= Someone thinking or talking telepathically.  
  
"..."= Someone talking  
  
~*  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
~*= A letter or note  
  
A/N: Hi again! I've got 28 reviews! Yahoo! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm sorry, but this chapter is a bit short. Though you guys should expect more updates soon, 'coz I've got two days to go until the holidays. And being the boring person I am, all I do in the holidays is stay home in front of the computer.  
  
Thank you, Angel Goddess for painstakingly beta reading this chapter for me. I really, really appreciate it.  
  
School of Defence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Moving to Colony L-4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Heero, my friend! Q-man said that there will be a new mission, do you have any idea on what it's gonna be about?" asked a cheerful boy with long hair tied back in a brown braid. His eyes had suddenly lost its natural sparkle when he heard the other man's words.  
  
"Omae O Korosu." The stoic Heero Yuy replied to his so called 'best friend', Duo Maxwell, as he pulled out his trusty gun and pointed it on Duo's forehead, right between the eyes.  
  
Duo trembled and attempted a weak smile. Opening his mouth to say something doubtlessly stupid, he was saved by a certain blonde who walked in with two others following closely behind them. Seeing the familiar scene, the platinum blonde, also known as Quatre Winner sighed.  
  
"Heero, please put the gun down,"  
  
"Hey thanks, Q-man!" Duo thanked the blonde, relief crossing his face.  
  
"You can kill him another time, Yuy," This came from Wufei, who was amused - though he didn't show it - to see that he wasn't the only one trying to kill the 'braided baka',  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled in protest. "How could you, Wu-man, I thought you were my friend." Duo finished, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Maxwell! Do.Not.Call.Me.Wu-man!" Wufei raged, his face nearly red with fury. He threateningly pulled out his faithful katana.  
  
"Ahem.May I have your attention please? You've got a new mission...well sort of." Said Une uncertainly from the computer screen.  
  
"We're listening."  
  
"A new doctor, Doctor S has joined the other doctors, she's making another Gundam. It seems like there will be another Pilot. Your mission is just to go to Suji's School of Defence and find out whom he is. The school is basically teaching advanced defence techniques and skills, nothing you can't handle." Une informed them.  
  
"Cool! Is the school co-ed?" Duo asked gleefully, whom unsurprisingly earned himself a glare from Wufei.  
  
"Yes, Duo. It is a co-ed school, but the school has a class system, which depends on your skills. Everyone starts at the bottom class, every time you beat someone in the higher class in a proper challenge, you automatically move up a level and so on. If you can best everyone in the highest class, then you're named as an elite. Unfortunately, most girls don't get past the higher middle classes."  
  
Wufei nodded with some satisfaction.  
  
"So. mission accepted?"  
  
"Hn.mission accepted." The blunt reply came from Heero.  
  
"Don't worry, Heero. You'll still go on other missions when we need you." The screen flickered a final time, and Une was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tokyo: Raye's Temple on a hot and muggy Friday afternoon, two weeks after when we last left them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well done, Serena.you've certainly improved! Though you still have a long way to go." Lita said to the determined girl as she shot at the targets continuously. During the course of last two weeks, Serena had developed a certain predilection for guns.  
  
"Take a break, guys. Serena needs to start packing if she knows what's good for her." Raye said as she stepped into the training court (a.k.a backyard). The rest of the Temple was deserted, as the new owners weren't going to be moving in until Monday.  
  
"I'm all ready!" Serena replied. Raye raised an eyebrow at this. This was certainly unexpected. "Well.um.almost.ok, I'll just check everything over again." With that, Usagi ran off.  
  
"So, you think she's ready to take on this defence school?" Amy asked once Serena was gone. Haruka and Lita nodded.  
  
"Of course she is, though like I said before, if she wants to be the best, she still have a lot to learn."  
  
"Hopefully they don't have assessments on swordplay, because I'm afraid to say koneko is absolutely hopeless at those."  
  
Raye nodded in agreement with the others. She was also very touched and impressed with the indomitable girl's improvement in all of her studies.  
  
"Her main strength is aim and agility, which would be helpful." Haruka continued, thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm already adding my final touches to the communicator/laptop that I've been telling you about. You should get them by tomorrow or Sunday at the latest." Amy announced to the others.  
  
"So are we prepared to go, minna-san?"  
  
"Yep!" Yelled an over-enthusiastic blonde as she came into the backyard with Serena.  
  
"Koneko, I wanted to give you a gift that'll hopefully help you in that school of yours. If not, then it would definitely help you on your missions if you get to be a pilot." Haruka said. In her hands was a pair of silver automatics with sapphire blue handles that glistened in the sunlight. The symbol of cosmos was branded on the delicate handles.  
  
Grabbing the guns excitedly, Serena tested it in her hands. Perfect. Looking up, she beamed at Haruka.  
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu! This is so cool!" said Serena as she happily deposited them into the safety of her sub pockets.  
  
"Colony L-4, you'd better watch out, because here comes the Sailor Senshis!"  
  
A/N: like it? Hate it? Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: To anyone who reads this, which isn¡¯t a lot of you, I¡¯m sure, Sailor moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Sorry, but I cannot provide you with the names of the geniuses who created Sailor moon and Gundam Wing, cause I can¡¯t be bothered to look it up. And if you were thinking of trying to sue me, let¡¯s just say going to all those trouble for $28.15 (New Zealand currency) is not worth it.

Summery: AU. After the betrayal of Darien and a horrible event. The new Usagi decides to attend a School of Defence to help the world any way she can. Of course, the Gundam Boys just happen to be there. U/H (takes place after the defeat of Chaos, the senshis are still alive) 

****

**Key:**

¡®¡­¡­¡­¡¯= Someone thinking or talking telepathically.

¡°¡­¡­¡­¡±= Someone talking

~*

Blah

Blah

Blah

~*= A letter or note

****

****

**A/N**: Hello! Happy school holidays! I¡¯ve got 40 reviews!!! =) Well for me anyway. ¡®Coz we just started our holidays here, where I live. Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

School of Defence 

**Chapter 3**

Meetings 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Place: Colony L-4 Raye¡¯s new Temple. Time: Saturday ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena lay on her new bed, in her new room. Looking up at the ragged ceiling, all Serena could think of was sleep. Teleporting everyone to here from Tokyo wasn¡¯t very draining but cleaning up the Temple so that it would pass, as a liveable place was very, very hard work.

Unfortunately, as they had found out, the Temple was big enough to fit in a whole battlefield and was still have enough room for a house. Not only that, but it was completely and utterly derelict. ¡®I think I¡¯ll go and explore the town tomorrow, who knows, they might have a gym.¡¯ Serena thought as sleep dawned on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @The next day @~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in front of a building, a massive building. The Suji¡¯s Gym (A/N: I know it¡¯s a gay name, but I¡¯m not feeling very creative at the moment). ¡®Is it just me or is every facility in this goddamned city named after this Suji person. Who knows, maybe this city is called Sujiville too.¡± Serena thought sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, Serena pushed open the gates and entered the building.

Reading the sign, carefully. Serena made her way up to the fourth floor, which happened to be the target practices and fencing arena. Expecting it to be deserted, as it was way before dawn, Serena was surprised to find a lone figure feverishly practicing in the fencing grounds with what looked like a gleaming katakana in hand. ¡®That¡¯s weird, I didn¡¯t expect anyone to be here at this time of the day.¡¯

As Serena carefully made her way to the target practices, the guy suddenly stopped his routine. He turned slowly, and landed his narrowed eyes on Serena. He glared menacingly. 

When she couldn¡¯t sense any evil vibes, Serena smiled weakly at him, though her eyes were empty of emotions. ¡°Umm¡­hi! I¡¯m Serena Moon, nice to meet you. What¡¯s your name?¡±

Wufei grunted and muttered under his breath.

¡°Hn¡­I refuse to speak to a weak onna.¡±

Though she didn¡¯t show it, Serena was hurt and furious. Nonetheless, she had to admit that she was a bit curious and amused by this mysterious fellow. Serena smirked coldly at the cute Chinese. 

¡®What the heck? Why the hell is the bloody onna smiling for?¡¯ Wufei was unnerved -though it would kill him to admit it-.

¡°So you think you¡¯re so tough, eh?¡± ¡®You¡¯re so lucky the others aren¡¯t here, especially Raye.¡¯ Serena thought amusedly before continuing. ¡°I challenge you to a match. If I win then you will stop addressing as ¡®onna¡¯ and call me by my name. You¡¯ll also tell me who you are. If you win, I¡¯ll apologise and admit that women are weak. You¡¯ll also never have to see my face again.¡±

¡°Hn¡­¡­¡­you have no idea what you¡¯re getting yourself into onna. Fine, I¡¯ll take you on. It¡¯s about time someone showed you how weak you are and wipe that sickly cheerful smile off of your face.¡±

¡°Great! Now, we¡¯re doing targets. The first person that misses the forehead or heart is declared the loser. Fair enough?¡±

Wufei nodded. ¡°This won¡¯t take long.¡±

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @ Half an Hour later @~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡°Kami help me, onna. Do you ever miss?¡± came the voice of a thoroughly frustrated and sweaty Wufei.

Serena smirked delightfully. ¡°Nope! What can I say, I¡¯m just a natural at these things.¡± She replied as another bullet ran dead on into the heart of the wooden target.

¡°Yippee! Hey Mr. All Women Are Weak, I¡¯ve got some goddamned good advice for you. Swallow that gigantic pride and ego of yours. This is just my game. Like swordplay is yours. So how about we call it quits and you start calling my Serena?¡±

¡­¡­¡­

¡­¡­

¡­

Silence.

¡­¡­¡­

¡­¡­

¡­

¡°Wufei Chang¡± the words were muttered so quickly and abruptly it made Serena jump.

¡°Huh!?!¡±

¡°MynameisWufeiChang.¡±

Of course, Serena understood this, seeing it was put into the ¡®language of a Hurried Serena¡¯. She frowned; the name was familiar, very familiar. Where had she heard this name before? Serena shrugged, it will come to her eventually.

¡°Hi Wufei! That¡¯s a nice name¡­¡­¡­umm¡­¡­¡­I was wondering¡­--¡±

¡°Get on will it, onn¡ªSerena.¡± Growled Wufei impatiently.

¡°Well, I was wondering if you wanted to work as practice partners so you can help me with swords, ¡®coz I really suck. And I can perfect your skills on target practices.¡± Serena finished off quickly.

Wufei thought for a while and considered the possibilities of him tossing his pride out the window twice in a day. ¡®She¡¯s tough and doesn¡¯t giggle¡­hmm¡­maybe¡­¡­¡­oh well, what do I have to lose?¡¯ and with that, Wufei gave a firm nod.

Before Serena can jump up in joy, Wufei cut her off.

¡°But I¡¯m warning you, onna-¡± he stopped when Serena glared at him angrily. ¡°Umm¡­Serena¡­whatever. If you can¡¯t keep up with me, then you¡¯re dead.¡±

¡°Yeah sure!¡±

¡°You¡¯ll come to the gym at the Defence school from on Monday, because that¡¯s where I¡¯m staying at-¡±

¡°Nani? Really? Same, I¡¯m starting at that school on Monday, but I don¡¯t sleep in the dorms.¡±

Wufei blinked; did the onna just say she went to the Defence school? ¡®Hmm¡­there¡¯s something mysterious about her¡­¡­¡­I¡¯ll just keep my eye out for her.¡¯

¡°As I was saying, meet me at 4am in the gym and don¡¯t you dare be late!¡± Wufei told her, before heading out of the gym.

¡°See ya around, Wufei!¡±

It wasn¡¯t until she walked out of the gym an hour later, when she suddenly remembered where she had heard Wufei¡¯s name from; he was a Gundam Pilot. Of course! How could she be so forgetful? Amy had spent a week drilling Serena with the names and descriptions of each pilot and the properties of their Gundams.

Serena was feeling quite pleased with herself. She has at least had a friendly acquaintance with one of the Gundam Pilots. Little did she know that she has already earned his respect.

As the stony gates of the gym closed shut behind her, Serena took a look at the shopping street before her. Most of the shops are still not opened yet. ¡®I wonder if there is an ice cream parlour around, I¡¯m hungry¡­¡­¡­again.¡¯ 

That was when she caught sight of a large colourful tent that read, ¡®Ice Cream Tent of Fun¡¯. This immediately brightened Serena¡¯s spirits. ¡®Better let the old me take over. 

After all, I¡¯m not in Tokyo anymore, so I should start afresh. That and the fact that I¡¯m not in the defence school yet.¡¯ She thought as she half skipped to her destination.

Arriving inside the enormous ice cream parlour, Serena found her mouth wide open. Never before has she seen such a large variety of every kind of ice cream and desserts. 

Opposite her stood a handsome guy with a 100-watt smile that immensely reminded her of Mina. The guy grinned at her and Serena suddenly realised this was not just another guy, he was Duo Maxwell! It was obvious; you don¡¯t see guys with long 

braids anymore, nowadays. 

¡®Two pilots in one day! Gosh I¡¯m in luck-¡¯ she was broken from her thoughts as she noticed that he was saying something to her.

¡°Is this your first time here? Believe me that was exactly my first reaction when I saw it too. So, my good lady, would you like a grand tour of the God¡¯s greatest gift of food for the stomachs of mankind?¡±

Serena smirked and decided to scare the living daylight out of Duo. ¡®That¡¯ll teach him for trying to flirt with me.¡¯ She thought as she took out her finely polished pistols from her holster and pointed it on Duo¡¯s forehead.

¡°Omae O Korosu. State your name and whom you work for.¡± Said Serena in her best monotone, trying to keep a straight face as she saw the petrified look of sheer horror cross Duo¡¯s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@ Duo¡¯s POV @~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡®God, that girl is Hot!!!¡¯ I thought as I spotted a girl in her teens dressed comfortably in training clothes. She had inimitable silver here in a style that closely resembled meatballs. Her mouth was wide open and she seemed to be in a state of joyful shock. So being the charming guy I am, I naturally went up to her and put on my 100-watt smile.

¡°Is this your first time here? Believe me that was exactly my first reaction when I saw it too. So, my good lady, would you like a grand tour of the God¡¯s greatest gift of food for the stomachs of mankind?¡± I asked, charmingly. 

Then she smiled. Correction, she **_smirked. _**It was an almost sneer-like smirk, a cold smirk. And as if in a trance, she took out a well polished gun and points it at my forehead! My forehead! My first reaction was to mentally scream:

¡®Heero¡¯s twin! Oh shit, there¡¯s a bloody girl version of Heero, the Perfect soldier. Please don¡¯t say what I think you¡¯ll say!¡¯ I prayed to myself. As if reading my mind, I heard the familiar words come out of her dainty mouth.

¡°Omae O Korosu. State your name and whom you work for.¡±

¡®Oh Kami-sama! What do I do? What do I do???¡¯

¡°Umm¡­I¡­m-my name i-is Duo Maxwell.¡± ¡®Oh just great! I¡¯m stuttering.¡¯ ¡°As to whom I work for¡­¡­¡­that¡¯s classified information.¡±

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@ End of Duo¡¯s POV @~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was turning purple from containing her laughter. Who would have thought, that the feared Shinigami could get scared so easily? As duo finished answering her question, she put her gun back on the holsters thinking that it might scare Duo if she made it disappear into her sub-pocket.

Serena grinned lopsidedly at Duo, which seemed to surprise him even more. ¡°Sorry, but it was just sooooo funny seeing your face. But if you ever flirt with me again, I¡¯ll make sure you won¡¯t live to see tomorrow, k?¡± Seeing Duo nod numbly, Serena continued. ¡°By the way, my name is Serena Moon. Now how about you take me on this tour you were suggesting? I¡¯m absolutely famished!¡± As if to prove her point, her stomach chose that moment to growl and grumble.

Duo shrugged, still a bit surprised, after all it isn¡¯t everyday you meet a girl who points a gun at you and then suggests that she wants something to eat. So he led Serena to his favourite stand, where the two of them each ordered almost half of the 3 page long menu, which were filled with a variety of fruit flavoured and vanilla and choc ice creams, and milkshakes in almost every flavour imaginable. 

During their um¡­meal, Serena and Duo had become good friends, finding loads of things the had in common. Like the fact that the two of them were both gifted with the same endless pitch of a stomach.

Looking at her wristwatch, Serena was surprised to find that it was already past 7 o¡¯clock. Deciding that the scouts would wake up soon, Serena made her departure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly half past seven by the time Serena found the Temple. The Senshis were in the kitchen having breakfast. Everyone turned around when Serena entered.

¡°Where were you this morning, Sere?¡± Lita asked curiously.

Serena grinned happily.

¡°Well¡­where should I start? Oh yeah, I found a very well equipped gym, I got myself a practice partner whom ¨Calthough he¡¯s a sexist pig- is brilliant at swordplay. Then I found this huge ice cream paradise and met this real cute guy, whom I scared the living daylight out of-¡°

Lita clapped and whistled cheerfully at this.

Mina looked crestfallen at the words ¡®cute boy¡­¡­¡­scared.¡¯

Amy shook her head out of sympathy for the poor guy.

Raye groaned and asked Serena the question that was on everybody¡¯s mind.

¡°Sere, you didn¡¯t do that ¡®I¡¯m going to kill you if you don¡¯t state you name and whom you work for¡¯ thing did you?¡±

Serena nodded cheerfully. ¡°Don¡¯t worry, he knows it was a joke and we¡¯re friends. By the way, did I tell you that they were Gundam Pilots?¡±

¡°They?¡± Mina asked, a bit confused.

¡°Wufei and Duo.¡±

Amy¡¯s azure eyes widened. ¡°You made Wufei Chang, the renowned women-hater agree to help you in swordplay?¡±

There was a ¡°Yep!¡± which was followed by an awkward silence.

¡°Hey Serena, did you spot any malls? Wanna go shopping?¡± Mina asked breaking the silence and making the others sweat drop.

¡°Sure! But I don¡¯t know where it is though¡­¡­¡­¡±

¡°Hey you guys, can you do me a favour?¡± All eyes suddenly turned to Amy, who blushed slightly before continuing. ¡°I know where the mall is, but will you mind terribly if I come with you guys? I know this is a great shock and all, but I need to by some new clothes and I heard that there is a wonderfully enormous library next to the mall.¡± At the last part, Amy¡¯s eyes went out of focus and dreamy, making everyone sigh¡­that was Amy for you.

A/N: So did you like it? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: To anyone who reads this, which isn't a lot of you, I'm sure, Sailor moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to me (sob this can't be, I want Heero. And Wufei. And Duo. And Trowa. Wait, and Quatre too. Oh, the list goes on). Unfortunately, I cannot rely on this as a source of income as I gain nothing from this story except the satisfaction of writing itself and perhaps the nice reviews I get.

**Author's Notes**: Blah. Yep, I'm still alive and breathing (hears the disappointed sighs of readers). And I'm back, with another chapter no less. Sorry, but this hasn't been beta-ed yet, as I just wanted to post this up as soon as possible. So bear with me on the typos. Oh and a thousand thanks to all those who reviewed, this is for you guys.

School of Defence 

**Chapter 4**

First Day Part I 

This was it! Serena will be going to the Defence School today. She woke up diligently at half past three in the morning and dressed to get ready to visit Wufei. As part of her school uniform, she was given a set of training clothes to wear to practises. It was embroidered with the white tiger of the beginner's class. She left a note telling the others that she'd gone to school early and set out.

Serena arrived at the gates of her school sometime after. The academy was exactly as she pictured it (of course, that was after seeing all the recent pictures of the building on the Internet). A tall black building was situated in the far east side. This was where the two theory classes, History of Defence and Defence Techniques were taught. It also included the indoor gyms, shooting arena and the dormitories. Out on the courts were a large field of practice yards for hand-to-hand combat, swordplay (Serena shudders at the sight of it), archery and an obstacle course. As it was still only the brink of dawn, the school was—or rather—looked deserted.

Outside the building, Serena hesitated; one step in would mean the start of a whole new life. Did she really want that? She asked herself before nodding firmly. This was her goal; what she has come to achieve. _Nobody knows who you are so they can't hurt you _Serena reassured herself (A/N: Ha! Famous last words. Lol.) And with a deep intake of breath, she pushed open the exquisite door.

With the indicating floor plan, finding the gym was child's play. Like before, Wufei was, as expected, practising vehemently in the fencing court.

"Hey Wufei-kun! I'm here!" There was a clang and 4 pairs of surprised eyes turned her way. Serena looked around again and noticed four others practising at the shooting arena. Oops. "Errr...sorry. Don't mind me, I'm just here for Wufei." Serena said apologetically, but somehow their jaws seemed to drop even more. Freaky.

"Onna." The one word of acknowledgment made her spin around quickly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Chang?" Serena hissed. God, this guy was really pissing her off. How the heck were you going to identify between who he was talking about when half the world's population would fit under the title of 'Onna'.

"Whatever. Serena." Wufei said in dismissal. "You're late."

"I am?" She was? Looking down at her watch Serena was surprised to find that it was already ten past. She sighed. Some habits were hard to break. Punctuality was just not her thing.

"Gomen nasai. But I took some time in finding this place since it was my first time here and everything." Serena said, before quickly adding, "But I swear on my honour as a Sai—um I swear on my honour next time I'll be on time." She cringed slightly, mentally kicking herself for the near slip of tongue. But before Wufei could reply, Serena felt the sensation of cold metal press against the back of her head.

"Stop moving. Omae O Korosu. State your name and whom you work for." The voice was stoic and unemotional.

'_Well, let us see, I'm Serena Tuskino AKA Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I don't work for anybody except for justice and I have a group of highly trained, magical warrior princesses working under my command to protect me. Yeah, I'm sure that'll go down well!' _She thought sarcastically to herself as she put her hand up slowly and turned around. Her eyes met with a pair of deep, Prussian blue orbs, devoid of emotions. Serena smiled sweetly, watching him carefully as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Quick as lightning, Serena brought out her own gun from her sub-pocket and pointed it on his head. She secretly thanked her lucky stars for the sub-pockets. How else was she supposed to have brought out her guns without being shot through the head?

**Trowa and Quatre's POV**

We watched helplessly as Heero crept up to the nice, bubbly girl. It had come as quite a surprise when she jumped out of nowhere and started talking to Wufei. Since when did Wufei make friends; much less with girls? Suddenly, our attention snapped back to the scene before us, it seemed that Heero has said the magical phrase for the girl's body had tensed visibly. After a few seconds, she put her hands up and slowly turned around.

We were surprised to see no fear in her dark blue eyes. Who was this girl anyway? Was she really a spy of some sort? (A/N: snort paranoid soldiers. :rolls eyes: Though can you blame them?) To tell the truth, the girl looked as helpless as helpless can get. But then again, appearances can be deceiving; we five pilots were prime examples of that. Suddenly, the girl moved like lightning and before our perfect soldier even had time to pull off the safety, she had two guns aimed at him.

"Heero, Serena, put the gun down." Wufei called out in a stern voice veiled with mirth, we looked over at him in surprise again. What the hell was going on?

Duo suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's her!" We hear him mutter.

"Who?"

**End of Trowa/ Quatre's POV**

"Serena!" A loud and bubbly voice filled the training court."

"Hmm...Duo. Uh...can you wait a sec? I'm kinda in the middle of getting myself killed." Serena stated conversationally, with mild sarcasm as she indicated Heero and his gun.

"You **know **that Baka?!???" Wufei asked as he too came forward.

Ignoring Duo's yell of indignation, Serena replied. "Baka? Oh, you mean Duo-kun. Yeah, I met him yesterday at this wondrous ice-cream tent."

"Hey, Wu-man! I though you never talked to weak girls." Duo queried, that was the question all the other Gundam Pilots had in mind.

Before Wufei could explain however, Serena glared holes at Duo and took aim with one of her guns. She successfully singed the end of his beloved braid. With a satisfied smile, she turned her attention back to the soldier in front of her.

"Do not make this a recreation of our first meeting, Duo." All Duo did was whimper at his braid.

Wufei, on the other hand was guffawing. "Oh, you don't know how long I've been wanting to see that happen. Thanks Serena. Now as we all can see, Serena is not weak. Well, not that weak anyway. For a girl I mean."

"Well, that was why I'm here. To practice." Serena drawled. This was a tiring game, and her arms where beginning to get cramped. God, she didn't wake up so early just for this. And to think she missed breakfast too! "That was what I was doing before your friend there classified me as too cheerful or suspicious for my own good."

"Heero, put the gun down." Wufei and Duo chorused before looking disgusted at the thought that they'd agreed on something.

Heero grunted, but hardly blinked. His gun soon disappeared as he took a closer look at the newcomer.

Serena looked relieved. She really didn't think that starting a long, long day with killing or getting killed by someone was a good idea. She too put her guns back into their holsters. Gees, the guy was hostile. If she hadn't felt so energetic, Serena would surely have broken down. After all, it wasn't everyday you had a gun pointed to your head. But then again, it was the pilots, so she'd expected the worst.

It was at this time that Quatre and Trowa felt appropriate to step forward and introduce themselves.

"My name is Quatre Winner. Sorry about our friend." The platinum blonde said as politely as ever.

"Trowa Barton. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena Moon." Serena said courteously.

As the introductions came into an end (Heero didn't bother to say much) the five pilots went back to the courts and continued to practice. Serena moved to Wufei, where they warmed up and almost started a mock fight. Somehow though, Serena's stance was decidedly...err..._off._ So for the next half an hour, they practiced purely the basics; attack and defence stances and techniques. Wufei, though impatient, was a great teacher and Serena found her balance and agility improve greatly.

But the time the 7 o'clock dong went, all the occupants at the practice yard were in sweat and puffing slightly. All in all, it had been a good practice.

**Half an Hour later...**

Serena, freshened and cheerful, stepped out of the changing room and prepared for her first class. The pilots had left her earlier with specific instructions on how to navigate her way through the many corridors of the academy. Her uniform was ruffled and her hair slightly out of place, but other than that Serena looked ready for whatever would be presented to her.

One step at a time, Serena made her way up the grand, marble staircase and turned left. Within a few minutes she stood in front of the History of Defence class. With a deep breath she tapped the door lightly and waited for it to open. When it did, she found herself coming face to face with a stern looking woman in her forties. The grim lines of her thin lips were pulled down into a scowl and wrinkles gathered around her dark, shrewd eyes.

"And you are?"

"Serena Moon, ma'am."

The teacher looked over at her with barely disguised distain. "Alright. Welcome to History of Defence. Please take a seat next to Fuji-san."

Serena looked over at where the teacher pointed, to find an empty desk next to a small girl with blank green eyes. Moving briskly, she made her way to the desk, ignoring the sneers from the rest of the student body.

"Why do we always get the useless ones?" Somebody drawled as Serena sat stiffly.

Serena turned her icy blue yes toward the speaker, freezing his smirk with a glare.

"Don't mind them. People with no brains always seem to have big mouths." The small girl commented quietly. Serena turned to her in surprise, the girl in front of her were fragile but radiated with coldness. _'How could somebody like this survive in such a brutal school?'_

"Arigatoo." Serena muttered to her neighbour, who shrugged in return. For the most of the lesson, Serena quietly read through the test book, doing her work as assigned. She ignored the occasional snicker from the rest of the class, vowing to get back at them at the practice courts.

It was hard work, but Serena was determined. Besides, this sure beat the maths homework from her old school! The rest of the lesson dragged on slowly as Serena's view of the school degraded rapidly. The teacher was sneering and unfeeling as was most of the class. Something from one of her lessons with Haruka rang clearly through her mind.

'_Here, only the strong will survive. The weak shall perish.' _

__

Serena surveyed her surroundings carefully. She looked for any signs of her impudent classmates. When she found no chase of them Serena slumped down by the tree, her composure slipping away. It had been a tiring morning and she thought that she'd just about had enough of those brats that attended the school. As it was the beginning of the term, there were plenty of new entrance students in the lower class waiting to move up. And none of them seemed too friendly.

She was at some kind of deserted garden at the back of the school. Well, it wasn't a garden exactly. There was a little green field with two large cherry blossom trees situated at the two ends of the garden. From here, the noises of the cafeteria seemed but faint buzzes, like that of annoying swarms of wasps.

Serena wondered briefly why the students were not swarming around this place like they did the rest of the school. Perhaps this was out of bounds. With a sigh, Serena pushed the thought towards the back of her mind. There were enough to worry about as it was. The sheer amount of students at this school was astounding. Who would've thought that defence schools would be so popular?

Her current class shifted constantly, from what she's heard. New students came and went. The good ones advanced quickly with the recommendations of the Professors. The unskilled stayed behind. That was how the school was, and not for the first time that day, Serena longed for companionship and imagined how much better it would be if only Lita and the outers were here.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so it wasn't my best... and it's not beta-ed, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I'll fix the grammar and things later. Feedbacks are welcome please refrain from flaming me. If you don't like this story feel free to stop reading anytime you wish.


End file.
